Ally Needs Inspiration
by justwritinglove
Summary: Ally needs to finish Austins new song, but doesn't have any inspiration, so Austin decides to help her. But their songwriting session soon turns into something else. - Auslly, One-Shot, Smut, M-Rated


**ALLY POV**

"Hey, Ally! How's it going with the song?", Austin asked as he came into the practice room. "Not so good", I sighed, "I just don't know what to write about. I have no inspiration and motivation..." "Do you need help?", he asked. I needed help but I knew that if he was sitting here next to me, I wouldn't be able to concentrate on the song. He doesn't know what impact he has on me. When he's near me. I just can't concentrate on anything else. I start imagining things. I imagine kissing him, making out with him. His skin touching mine, his abs under my fingers. My hands feeling him everywhere. And his scent, oh his sweet, sweet scent. He's driving me crazy and he has no idea. Just as he's standing there, my mind goes to unholy places. "Uhh...Ally? You still here?", Austin laughed. He snapped me back to reality. "Yeah..uh sorry, I just... I do need help, but you really don't have to hang out here with me and...", as I was talking he just sat down next to me, "Of Course I'll help you.", he interrupted me. I just smiled at him. He is sitting so close to me, that our shoulders were touching. "Okay then, any ideas?", I asked him, "melody, rhythm, lyrics, anything?" "What about a slow love song? We never do that kind of songs.", he suggested. Oh great. A love song. He played some chords on the piano. "What do you think about this?", he asked, smiling at me. He was just amazing at everything. "Ally? Hello?", he waved his hand in front of my face. I just can't think straight when I'm with him. I keep imagining running my hands up and down his body. "Yeah, that was great!", I answered in a husky voice. "Are you sure you're okay?", he asked. "Uhh... Yeah I just can't concentrate. I don't know what's going on with me.", I tried to brush it off. "You need to relax. Let me help!", he said and jumped out of the chair. "Wh-", I started. The only thing that could relax me right now is him... between my legs. But he interrupted me, "Shhh... Just close your eyes", he whispered into my ear, sending chills down my spine. His voice sounded so sexy.

He put his hand on my shoulders and started massaging me. Wow, that felt so good, so good I let out a little moan. He giggled behind me, "So you like this huh? Cmon lay down on the couch and I'll massage your back", he said, "You deserve it." "Austin we really need to finish this song..." "Com you need to relax a bit you work too hard. I'd do anything to make the best songwriter and my best friend happy.", he smiled. "Fine", I sighed as I walked over to the couch, "But don't make it too long", I laughed. His hands were on me the moment I lay down and he started massaging my back from my neck to my lower back. He was practically sitting on me, but carefully so he wouldn't break my bones. This felt so good and all I could imagine was me and him being naked on my bed and him massaging me as foreplay. I felt myself getting wetter and wetter with every second his hands were on my body. I was so sexually frustrated, I just needed some friction, so started moving my hips a bit, trying to grind the couch. "Are you feeling uncomfortable?", Austin asked after a while. "What? Nooo, it feels really good, sorry", I mumbled with my face in the couch, "But we should really continue writing the song", I sighed. I really, really enjoyed him being on me and feeling his strong hands on my back, but if we continued that, I wouldn't be able to contain myself anymore and... Well we really needed to finish the song.

As I got up and wanted to walk over to the piano again, I noticed that Austin had a bulge in his crotch area. I just stared at him... or well at his crotch. Did this turn him on as much as it did me? I liked the idea that he got a boner because of me. He tried to turn and hide it, but I already saw it. I just smirked at him. "I'm sorry Ally, I didn't mean to-", het tied to explain. I laughed, "It's okay, Austin", as I walked closer to him. We were only a few inches apart. "Uhh... Ally, what are you doing?", he asked nervously. But I just put my arms around his neck and started kissing him. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I needed him. Now. And obviously he did, too. I was so turned on at that point that I didn't give a shit anymore. Austin hesitated first but kissed me back at last, put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He kissed me passionately. He started licking my lower lip, so I parted my lips a bit and our tongues started to dance with each other. It felt so

good to be kissing him finally. That's all I could think about for days, weeks, our lips finally kissing. I ran my hands over his hair and stroked his face as he kissed me harder and harder.

He picked me up with his big hands on my butt and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He started kissing my neck, while I ran my hands through his soft blond hair. He lay me on the couch and took of his shirt. He looked so good without his shirt on. I bit my lip and he smirked before he started to kiss me again. He held my face with his hand while he played with the hem of my top with his other hand. He broke the kiss so we could catch our breath and finally pulled my top over my head and tossed it somewhere on the floor. I was happy I decided to wear my red lace bra in the morning. "You look so sexy", he whispered against my lips, before kissing me again. He kissed my neck and my collarbone as he went further down my body. He played with my nipples over my bra, which earned him loud moans. As he reached my skirt, he said, "Lift your hips", and I obeyed. He pulled down my skirt and panties together and threw them somewhere on the floor. "Open your legs", he demanded and so I did. I usually don't like to be controlled and submissive, but with him it felt so good, so hot.

He later his forehead on mine and looked me deeply in the eyes, "Are you ready for this?", he almost hissed. I nodded, "I can't hear you baby", he smirked. Teaser, he's such a teaser. He knew I wanted him, needed him, but he still played. "Yes, I'm ready, baby", I whispered and without anymore warning he put two fingers in me. I moaned loudly at his sudden touch. He moved his fingers really slowly. "Faster, Austin, faster! Please!", I almost screamed at him. But he didn't change the speed. Instead he got up and took off his jeans and boxers and placed the tip of his cock right before my entrance. I knew it must've costed him a lot of self control to play this game and tease me.

He put his forehead on mine again and steadied himself with his elbows next to my head. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him as he slowly entered me. He moaned into my mouth. His moan was the sexiest sound I've ever heard in my life. When his full length was in me, he slowly started to thrust in and out. He picked up the pace with every thrust, until he was fucking me really hard. All of his self control was gone. The room was filled with out loud moans. "Your pussy feels so good, Ally.", he grunted and put his head on my shoulder. I grabbed his hair and ran my hands up and down his shoulder. I was pretty sure I left some scratch marks on his back, but I didn't care. "I'm gonna cum!", I screamed. He thrusted into me a few times more until I reached my high. My whole body was shaking and I could hardly breath. "Fuck, Austin!", I screamed as he released his load into me while I was still riding my own orgasm out. "Shit, that felt so good!", he groaned and collapsed on me.

We just lay next to each other, arm in arm, on the couch for a while, but then I remembered we had to finish the song. I turned to him, "Hey Austin, as much as I like laying here with you, we need to finish the song." He sighed, "Yeah right, I totally forgot about that.", he chuckled, "But at least I'm inspired now!", we both laughed.


End file.
